Broken Bones
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: A story TiPostorymaker asked me to make, basically Po gets severely injured, and a certain tiger is there to care for him... Can't tell anything else or I will spoil it, anyway, story better than summary! Enjoy! Rated T for injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Well here's a new story TiPostorymaker asked me to do, a friend helped me with this one, so if it has more humor and a different style, you know why.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Aauuuughh!" Po's screamed followed, after the sound of the sickening crack of bones snapping. 'There goes my leg,' Po thought. Po tried to quickly get up without the help of his right leg, but fell again on his back. The enemy smirked at how helpless Po looked and pulled back his hammer above his head aiming to crash it on his left arm. The hammer glistened a little from the sunlight making it look more deadly than Po wanted it to be. The enemy's smirk turned into a dark sadistic grin and finally pulled the hammer down at fast forces. Po grimaced as he saw the hammer come crashing down on him in slow motion… 'goodbye left arm…'

Few hours earlier… Po and Tigress were in the training hall, obviously training and practicing new techniques.

A low rumbling sound bellowed and Tigress with her sharp ears, was alarmed by it.

"What was that?" Tigress said, stopping her attacks on the training dummy.

"Oh sorry that was just my stomach I'm a bit hungry now."

Tigress sighed already knowing who that voice belonged to but turned anyway. The sight of a certain panda was before her, it was Po.

"It sounded like something died in there," Tigress said bluntly.

"Hey, it's not my fault my stomach likes to express itself differently to signal its hunger," Po said.

"And I assume it's not your fault that you consumed our whole stock of food in our kitchen, which was gone in one day."

"…Well…Oh! Right it's Monkey's fault!"

"How? When you were the one who practically inhaled all of them."

What Tigress said was actually quite literal. On this very certain day Po decided that he was super hungry-no, starving to the point he was on the edge of death so when he came into the kitchen to join dinner with the rest of the five, he stole all the food they were going to eat and shoved it in his mouth and swallowed it whole. According to Po's logic, if he doesn't eat quickly he'll die of starvation and swallowing was the fastest way to get food in his stomach. He kept scavenging around the kitchen and every time he found something edible he'll, how Tigress describes it, "inhale the food". Swallow after, after swallow he didn't look like he would stop until, he finally ate everything. Tigress, Monkey, Master Shifu, Crane, Snake, Mantis….Yeah they were all shocked as they stared at Po, who was now, well, lying on the ground, resting since he ate his fill. It was silent for a moment until Tigress got up and slapped Po to wake up like there was no tomorrow and... you can guess the rest.

"Wellll, you see it was Monkey's fault because," Po began (warning: we're going to use Po logic) "he-"

All of a sudden the doors to the entrance of the training grounds burst open. (Just kidding you think I was going to explain the process of Po logic? Like I know what goes in our charming panda's head)

"Master Shifu!" Tigress and Po yelled together.

"There are bulls attacking the village, I already sent the others. GO!"

Tigress and Po both leaped and ran towards the village. Po was staring at Tigress for a while watching her agile form leap from house to house gracefully.

'She looks like she's flying,' Po thought.

Tigress then took notice how Po was slowing down a bit as if he came to a certain realization.

"Hey…Po, what's wrong?" Tigress said as she slowed down to where Po was at. Po looked up at Tigress's eyes as if contemplating something. Tigress noticed how the sunlight light up some of Po's features in contrast to the dark shadows on his face. 'He actually kind of looks ha-'

"Tigress, I…," Po began. Tigress had no idea why but she felt kind of excited as if she's hoping he would say something she always wanted to hear. "I just remembered I'm hungry and I didn't get something to eat anything…"

…

…

…

"You…," Tigress said, "GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She started smacking Po non-stop with irritation.

"Hey,hey,hey,hey, I'M NOT THE ENEMY!" Po yelled while getting smacked across the cheeks by a certain tiger. Tigress soon finished her fury of smacks and turned to get ready to soar away.

"Come on, you need to focus, worry about your stomach later we got to go"

"Yes, mam."

Tigress leaped, flipped and dashed towards the battlefield along with Po, who was more serious now about this fight. Once they made it, they noticed the other four fighting the bulls already and so they split up to deal with different enemy bulls. Crane was having a hard time dealing with this one bull, but then he managed to get the upper hand and just when he was going to finish the bull off another came up from behind, a hammer was coming down about to smash the brains out of him. Luckily for Crane, Po made a mad dash and pushed himself on to Crane, successfully pushing them both out of the way. The hammer smashed right through the ground creating a five inch dent into the ground.

"Oh snap… I owe you one Po," Crane said.

"No probs," Po said and then he turned towards the bull who dared tried to hurt his friend. The said bull lift up his hammer ready to strike again, irritated that he missed his target. Now that Po had a better view at the bull, he noticed the bull had a superior feel and even his looks were distinct. A scar was cut from his forehead through his left eye to his chin and he had a golden ring going through his nostrils. Even his horns were one of a kind, they were all corny and had stains of blood, (most likely) in them, causing Po to shiver at the sight of them.

'He's probably the leader,' Po concluded.

"Hey…" the leader bull began. "Which one of you is the Dragon Warrior?"

"That'd be me!" Po yelled making his way towards to the bull. "And who are you?"

"I'm Vadic,"Vadic then grinned menacingly at Po. "You're the fearsome Dragon Warrior that everyone is talking about? You got to be kidding me, you're just a panda." (Oooh snap dude, I definitely wouldn't say that if the KFP fans existed in this world)

"I don't understand why people (or animals), always say panda as if it's an insult I mean even that peacock I faced before was all like 'you're just a panda' and so did Tai Lung except he was more mean. He actually mentioned a my size, though I'm kind of used to it since Tigress mentions it…"

"A talkative one at that ."

Vadic started running towards Po with his hammer pulled back to the side of him ready to swing it and Po went into his fighting stance waiting for the right time to dodge and strike. That's how the battle began. For quite some time they both successfully kept dodging each other's attacks. Every time Po gave a kick it would be blocked by the giant hammer, every time Vadic gave a swing of his hammer it would be a total miss. No one was at an advantage or a disadvantage until…

"aauuuughh!"

Po made the mistake of looking away because he thought he might have heard Tigress scream and that cost him his right leg…

The hammer was coming down for his left arm so Po did his best to evade by rolling to the side. Luckily for Po, Vadic put all his power into that one shot so the hammer was stuck into the ground. Seeing this as his chance to escape and get help, Po shakily got up. He tried to limp his way away from the enemy but Vadic noticed his attempt to escape and decided to leave his hammer and charged at Po with his horns.

'I knew it was too good to be true, that i had hope of escaping…'Po thought grimacing. He clumsily dodged the charge and fell again. 'If I keep falling I will be getting nowhere!'

"Hey, stupid panda quit dodging and accept your faith!" Vadic said walking towards him. "You're only extending the inevitable!" Vadic ran as fast as lightning speed and went behind Po.

"You were this fast!" Po said exasperated.

"Yeah it was just that my hammer was weighing me down" Vadic had Po's arm bent on his back. "I'm going to break your arm." And just after he said that another sickening snap echoed Po's ear and he just couldn't take the sound and pain.

"GAAAHHHHH"

Somewhere else on the battlefield….

"…Po?" Tigress whispered after she dodged two bulls that collided with each other knocking each other out. 'Was that…him?' Tigress hurried her steps to the direction of the scream. 'Hopefully he's not….no that can't happen, he's Po. He's extraordinary and I still have so many things to tell him.' As Tigress's thoughts raced so did her speed. 'No…it's actually only one thing…I just need to tell him one thing!' Once her final thoughts were finished she dashed to a speed she didn't she was capable of doing.

**Back to Po….**

Po was in a bit of a shock that his left arm was broken now, I mean how he can do his fist of fury now!? Well, he uses his right arm for that but the point being was he couldn't use kung fu with that arm and his right leg. Po could only just sit there while Vadic went to go retrieve his hammer to finish the job. vadic yanked the hammer out of the ground and couldn't believe his luck. His prey was just sitting there, waiting for his death and not putting up a fight… Even though it's a little disappointing the panda was not putting up a fight, not making this challenging for him, it made his job easier.

"I'm a little disappointed that this is all you can do even though you were good in the beginning since you were able to dodge my hammer and especially my charge when your leg was injured at the time." Vadic said with his hammer dragging behind. His hammer was again gleaming with light even though it had a dark purpose, its purpose was to kill. Vadic smirked, "Well this is your end, and it was nice knowing you." the hammer rose high covering the sun from shining on Po's face and instead shadowed it. "Not."

A flash of orange filled Po's vision instead of the gray color of the hammer that he was expecting.

"Wha?" Po said just sitting there in shock.

"Po!"

Po turned his head to the source of the cry of his name.

"Tigress!"The said tiger apparently was running towards him.

"How-you-wait-what? I'm so confused right now, not sure which question I should ask," Po said still looking shocked as ever and of course was still in pain from the two broken parts of his body.

"I leaped towards him on his side unbalancing him and so he fell over. I got the others to come help" Tigress quickly explained lifting Po up careful not to put Po in pain. The four were coming towards them and beating up bulls along the way.

"uuggghh" Vadic said touching his head. He noticed how the Dragon warrior now had his buddies over and he knew he's not capable of fending all of them off at the same time and his subordinates don't exactly have the most reliable fighting skills since they were only decent. "Everyone retreat!" All the bulls went to their escape routes they made but before they were all gone Vadic yelled "Don't think this is over yet!" And just like that they all disappeared and the only evidence that showed they came was the mess the bulls created. Everything was actually peaceful for a moment until…

"Tigress I think I'm seeing the light…"

" . Playing. Around."

"Oh is that my grandma on the boat? I think she's telling me to come with her across the river!"

"What are you saying?! Last time I checked you never even seen your grandma and don't you dare cross that river!"

"Awww I didn't know you cared about me that much." Po said, giving her a smile.

"…You mess around to the very end… Once we get to the stairs I'm going to drop you to the hard ground."

"Wait, wait I'm an injured person you can't do that! Please, Tigress I'm sorry, don't do that. I can't get by stairs with both of my legs so I'm pretty sure I'll die if I try only using one leg!"

Tigress chuckled, still.. she was pretty serious about it. She helped him get inside, wrapping one arm him. They both started to climb the stairs, the rest climbing faster in order to get Po medical attention.

Po and Tigress were in a way, hugging each other... but neither of them were uncomfortable, on the other hand, they were secretly wishing they never reached the top of the stairs.

**Ok, well, here's the first chapter, I hope you like it and review! I will update soon!**

**-Peace out:)**


	2. YOLO

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Well, hope you like this chapter and review!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Once Tigress got him to the Jade Palace, she almost immediately had to get him back down to the village since the medics were going to treat Po in a hospital. Once Po was settled in, he was at his room alone until Master Shifu came in.

"You like Tigress don't you."

If Po had milk in mouth at the time he was asked, well more like a statement, about this he would have spat the milk all over Master Shifu.

'I think he's on to me,' Po thought. 'Ok got to act causal.'

"Wha-wha-what makes you say that? Ha ha haha" Po said nervously. 'Yup real casual, way to go Po, that was really smooth,' Po thought sarcastically.

"Are you serious?" Master Shifu said. "It's pretty obvious…"

"It is?"

"Is training when Tigress is training obvious?"

"…maybe."

"Well anyway you should probably tell her."

"So the first thing you decided to say once I recovered and wake up in a hospital, is this? You're joking right? Oh wait, I forgot you never joke…right?"

"Of course I never joke. I'm serious Po, you should tell her."

"Aannnddd why is that?"

"Well you see I don't exactly understand myself but I saw this vision while I was meditating, and it's the future vision to be exact."

"Oooo the future, what did you see? Me and Tigress got married or something?"

"No, I saw a bunch of people wasting their time on unintelligent stuff"

"…and that's my reason to tell Tigress I love her?"

"No, just listen we're getting there. So the reason these people were doing crazy things like this was because of YOLO."

"YOLO?"

"Yes, You Only Live Once, meaning since you only have one life, you should just tell Tigress your feelings even if it seems stupid to you because you only got one life, meaning you can't waste a chance like this!... i think"

Po was well speechless, he only thought things half way through the process to the conclusion that if we only live once then shouldn't we try to stay alive as best as possible? He decided that his master may not be on the right state of mind right now and decided not to think too hard about it. Instead he decided that being the good student he was, he should help his Master a bit by…

"Master Shifu…" Po began, "I think your dumpling deprived, here have some." Po magically hold up a bowl of dumplings.

"…I think so too, what non-sense I have been speaking."

Po could only silently agree and while they were both silently eating dumplings the door to his room opened. Tigress appeared by the door way.

"Hey…" Tigress said.

"Hey…"Po replied.

"Oh yeah Po, I forgot to mention, you should stay in the hospitable and rest and stay out of fights," Master Shifu said.

"What!? I can't do that! I got to help and defeat the bad guys! Not sit here and be a couch potato!" Po exclaimed.

"If only you were like this every day…" Tigress said mumbling. "But Po, Master Shifu is right. You're injured and if you don't rest it'll never heal."

Po could only reluctantly agree and that's when Shifu decided to act pretty awkward.

"I feel like I should go, it feels tense in here," Master Shifu said and before he left he winked at Po and Po could only think about how seriously disturbing that was since his master isn't like…the winking type?

"So… How's your arm and leg? "Tigress said.

"Terrible, they won't heal until a couple of months," Po replied.

"Well isn't that reassuring."

Po could only smile at Tigress's sarcastic statement. They started talking about a few things here and there and soon everyone came. His dad brought his soup, worried that Po will suffer from hospital food and may I add, didn't worry in the slightest about how Po could actually be suffering from the injury he has. The very reason why he was in the hospital. Why wasn't he worried? Well the conversation went a little something like this…

"Dad… are you not worried about how my leg and arm is broken?" Po said.

"Mmmm nope!" said joyfully.

"…why?"

"Because I believe my soup has healing properties so your injury will heal in not time."

"An injury? That's an understatement when we found him his arms and legs looked disgustingly twisted. Oh and Crane almost threw up." Monkey said, adding on to the conversation.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Crane said looking queasy.

"I probably would have thrown up, but I don't think Mantises can throw up…Actually I heard we can throw up if we eat carrot crickets, you see we get sick and spit out this black goo and-" Mantis said about to go on about this "interesting topic."

"Please… no more. Reminding me of Po's arm is good enough for one day."

"Whoa, you're actually looking a little green... Kind of like Mantis and Viper!" Monkey said excitedly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Viper said. "You should have your new title be Captain Obvious."

"Really!? Sounds awesome!" It was silent for a moment and that's when Monkey came with this realization. "...That is a good title right?"

And that was also how we got to talking about not worried about his son's injury to Monkey getting his new found title. All in all they had a good time until it was time for them to go train and Mr. Ping needed to tend to his shop. Only one person decided to stay behind, surprisingly it was Tigress since we could all agree she's the most disciplined in the group. Even Po was surprised but also a bit happy.

"Soo Tigress-," Po began only to be cut off by Tigress.

"How did he catch you off guard?"

It was a simple question that wasn't very specific at all so it would be hard to tell what she meant, but Po knew. He knew all too well what the question meant. How did he almost got killed in battle? He was supposed to be the Dragon Warrior for goodness sake! When Po thought about it more, he didn't want to say because he remembered he got distracted… He thought he heard Tigress scream for help but that could have been anybody! It could have just been a villager and telling Tigress that he thought he heard her scream was just embarrassing. When Po stayed silent Tigress could only sigh and say…

"Well… It doesn't matter, you're safe now"

"Yeah…"

"…Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"If you're hungry, I can feed you some soup"

Now this was an opportunity he couldn't miss. Tigress feeding HIM soup. His crush was going to feed HIM the panda that she kept insulting saying how he's too slow, his pain tolerance is terrible or this and that-

"Po?" Tigress said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh sorry just thinking. Sure I would like some soup."

That's how they spent the rest of the time together until it got too late. Tigress feeding him soup, occasionally they would talk and Po would make a joke or two. When it was time for Tigress to leave she couldn't help but be engrossed in her own thoughts.

'I was really worried at that time...I almost thought Po was going to... to die' Tigress finally accepted the fact, in her thoughts, in all honesty that Po was going to die when she heard him scream. ' I ran after him and i wanted to tell him...' Tigress blushed a little at her own thoughts.

Now i'm pretty sure we all know what she was about to think. Unfortunately Tigress is pretty stubborn and wouldn't want to say those three words, even in her head. The thought of herself saying that just seems too unreal for her and so she continued home with her thought processed not completely done. Po, on the other hand was seriously contemplating about YOLO even though he already told Master Shifu that he was "dumpling deprived."

'Maybe, I should tell her... I mean, I only live once right?' Po thought.

Everyone was off doing their own thing. Now what was Shifu doing this while time after his hospitable trip to Po? Well he was meditating seeing all kinds of other visions.

"Huh, why are they dumping a bucket of ice water on their heads..."

**Done! Hoped you like the chapter! man, I was laughing so hard throughout the whole thing, oh and the comment about Mantises throwing up... that's actually true, my friend searched it up. Gross...**

**Anyway, review and I will update soon... I think**

**-Peace out:)**


	3. incidents and YOLO

**Authors note**

**Hey! Well, heres the next chapter, I hope you like it and review!**

Chapter 3

A few days passed and Po was put in a cast for his arm and leg, Po was just walking out of the hospitable and noticed Tigress heading towards him.

"Oh heeyyy Tigress, I am feeling SO much better,I feel like I can take on the world," Po said trying, keyword: trying, to look cool as possible, putting all his support on his good leg. With his arm and leg in a cast he look… stunning, it was a new look for him, he looked funny trying to pretend to be strong, even though one could clearly see he was in pain. All Tigress did was look him up and down and knocked Po's good leg successfully toppling the Po tower. Po came crashing down on the ground with a grunt. "OW! Why did you do that? I'm handicapped it's not fair, and uncivil to attack an injured person."

"I just felt like it," Tigress answered.

"What!?"

"What Tigress means is she's trying to show you, just because you came out of the hospitable doesn't mean you fully recovered so you should still stay out of fights and training," Master Shifu said coming out of nowhere.

Po could only give a sigh as he lift himself up with his crutch.

"But guuyys, I just came back from the hospital and I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing," Po complained. "At least let me train!"

"You can barely move, how on earth are you going to being able to train? You're just going to end up hurting yourself again," Tigress said.

"Ye-yeah, you're right," Po said finally giving in. He steadied his feet and once again put all his weight on his good leg. "I'll go to my room to rest then." With that being said Po turned and limped towards the direction of the Jade Palace.

"Oh and Tigress is to go with you," Master Shifu said.

"Oh no, you really don't have-"

"I'll go with you," Tigress said with finality as she walked up to Po's side.

"Thanks…"

Po limped while Tigress walked in awkward silence…

The end

.

.

.

.

.

What? You wanted more? Not much I can say about this...

Once they reached to Po's room at the Jade Palace, Tigress helped him lie on his bed and apparently God decided to have some fun. Once Tigress straightened up ready to leave she uncharacteristically tripped forward on to … Po. This was one awkward position Tigress was never prepared for in a million years or actually let's just say never. Tigress was lying on top of Po, eyes wide, and shocked, she wasn't quite sure how she should react in this situation for her mind was completely blank.

"Tigress…" Po said.

"Uh y-yeah?""You're crushing my arm and leg and… I can't breathe."

Once once Po said this Tigress came back to her senses, immediately lifted herself up and rushed out of the room at sub-sonic speed.

"…That was…eventful," Po said to himself.

Soon Tigress came back much more composed and brought some soup. She pulled a chair besides Po's bed and silently scooped some soup in a spoon and brought it to Po's face. Po understood the gesture and drank the soup from the spoon. This kept going on, Tigress lowering the spoon to refill and raising it up again for the soup to be gone in a second. It was a really comfortable silence for Tigress but Po was a bit in distressed with his thoughts.

'Is she embarrassed? Is that why she's not saying anything? Should I make the first move to creating a conversation? Should I comfort her somehow? What do I do!?' Po thought. (The struggles everyone faces when they're with their crush)

"You know…" Po began. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

'Thanks for reminding me Po ~ but I'm honestly trying really hard to forget it right now,' Tigress thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tigress said contrasting to what's being said in her mind.

"You don't have to deny it, and I mean really it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Po… we've known each other for a long time so you should have realize… I NEVER TRIP CLUMSILY LIKE THAT!" 'and for the fact that I fell on top of you which is a really suggestive position not that I'm going to say that out loud' Tigress thought.

"But that was probably a once in a life time chance for you! Don't you see!?"

"…See what?"

"YOLO!"

"…what?"

"YOLO means you only live once and because of that you would want to try out all kinds of different things even if they're unintelligent. For example, YOU, Tigress the most disciplined student NEVER trips but look what happened! You manage to trip-"

'I didn't do it on purpose though…' Tigress thought.

"So you should feel proud of yourself," Po concluded.

"…Was that your sorry attempt to cheer me up?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Well, guessed what?"

"…I failed?" Po said looking down, he was expecting some kind of whack on the head followed by a yell from Tigress saying how idiotic it was.

"It worked"

Po looked up instantly, couldn't believe his ears and stared at Tigress' eyes to see if she was being her sarcastic self again. There was none, no sign of sarcasm, to say Po was shocked was an understatement. He was surprised, confused and a bit proud all at the same time.

"It did?" Po asked surprised.

Tigress started laughing, but managed to choke out a "yes".

"I have no idea where you heard YOLO from but I wouldn't be surprised if you made it up since I have no idea what goes on in your head," Tigress said still slightly laughing.

"Trust me, I didn't make that one up, even my brain wouldn't make up something as weird as that," Po said.

"There's just no way YOLO is going to become a saying in the future."

"Heh, heh, yeah," Po replied.

'The irony of that statement…' Po thought.

For the rest of the time Tigress fed him soup and they had a conversation here and there. When the soup in the bowl was finished Tigress decided to let him rest and went out to train. She came back a few hours later with a new bowl of soup and so the conversation continues. Once it got late, Tigress head into her own room to sleep in. With Po all alone for the night he said quietly to himself…

"I could get used to this…"

Every day Tigress would come, feed Po soup, Train, and come back to take care of the panda's well being until… the bulls came…

**Dun dun dun**

**I will update in a few days, and I hope you guys liked it and review! (Maybe I can get 4 fro this chapter?) Anyway, thanks for everything, and as said, I will update soon. **

**'Peace out=:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for not updating... i really had a lot of work to do and i had to go to perform to this festival. ... but here it is, hope you guys like it and review!**

**chpater 4- the last ones standing**

It was a normal day for Po and Tigress, Tigress was feeding Po dumplings and listening to him, (Yeah don't worry not just soup) while Po was sitting on his bed talking about this and that.

"Really? What happened next?" Tigress asked while raising a dumpling to Po's mouth.

"Well that's where I came in. I came flipping and flying in and-"

"Tigress!" Master Shifu yelled throwing open the door to Po's room.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress gasped. "What is it?"

"The bulls are back!"

"What!?" Po said almost falling off his bed in attempt to stand up.

"Hey! Settle down you're a few months too early to be fighting in your condition!" Tigress scolded.

"But I need to give pay back to that bull, um what's his face… Va-Va-Vador! He's going to be there!"

"It's Vadic and you don't need to fight him, we can handle those guys."

"No I do! Because, because I got to return the favor! Yeah that's it, I'm being a kind spirit trying to return the favor for breaking my arms and legs."

"Yeah sure, look I don't have time to persuade you. I got to go, so please just stay in bed and go to sleep. Once you wake up it'll be over, probably," Tigress said rushing out the door along with Master Shifu.

"But I'm missing out on all the action…"

Meanwhile with Shifu and the five…

'We can do this,' Tigress thought as she stared at the bulls in front of her snarling.

"Hey where's the panda?" A familiar voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see who it was even thought they could all guess or in the bull's case, know who it is. The sea of bulls started spreading apart creating a clear path for their leader, Vadic.

"He's not here because of what you did to his arm and leg, Vadic," Tigress sneered.

"We decided we'll turn in the favor for Po," Monkey said punching a fist in the palm of his hand. Vadic just stared at them apathetically he didn't even react to Monkey's threat.

"Is that so?" Vadic said smirking. He already figured out what their strength was and made a plan to destroy it. "Come at me then!" Boy was he excited to utilize this plan.

Tigress was the first one to charge, she quickly grabbed the nearest bull flipping the bull over her and quickly turned to face the bull again. She pulled back her fist and launched it straight into the bull's stomach. The said bull gasped and was flinged towards Viper who already began her own individual match. Viper saw the incoming bull (let's just call him Bob) launched her way so she quickly strangled her own bull unconscious and threw the unconscious bull to who knows where. Viper expertly trapped Bob by wrapping herself around him, who was struggling out of her tight grip. Bob was actually putting up a good fight managing to keep Viper from squeezing the life out of him. Another bull though came charging pulling his sword back to slice Viper in two. Viper noticed this but she was still occupied with Bob leaving her a sitting duck to be snuffed but if she lets go Bob will use his strength to trap her down and the result will be the same. The charging bull was getting closer by the second-no millisecond but surprisingly she wasn't worried. Just as the bull began to take a swing he was thrown across somewhere and giving Viper the chance to lessen her grip on her opponent. Bob noticing the grip has dramatically decreased made a grab for her but was also thrown away, well more like kicked away. Apparently it was Monkey who did both assaults which saved Viper's life. Just as Monkey was about to be attacked by a bull with an axe, Mantis stealthily attacked the bull's pressure points causing him to be paralyzed and let go of his axe, giving Viper enough time to hold him down while Crane came stomping on him. This all happened in two seconds… and after that, that's when things get crazy. They're all fighting fast and effectively to end this quickly.

Vadic was watching it all how one of the five would beat the bulls senseless and when the numbers would become too overwhelming they would fling them to a team mate, the said team mate even with their own problems would somehow manage with the others help. This is their strength, they're teamwork. They have deep trust and reliability in each other. Except for Master Shifu he didn't need their help and could take on as many number bulls that were thrown at him making him a skilled independent fighter.

'All of them are able to work in sync making their teamwork a powerful weapon…' Vadic thought and then gave a savage grin. '…a weapon easy to disarm.'

'We're doing it!' Tigress thought as she did a combo move with Monkey. 'Po, you don't have to worry, we'll be able to beat them!'

That's when it all went wrong…

All of a sudden bulls came jumping out of nowhere with nets.

'What the…' were everyone's initial thoughts. The attacked has been such a shocked for Master Shifu and the five that they couldn't react in time. They were all thrown and tied down by nets because of the overwhelming number of bulls there were that not even Master Shifu can handle. Now because they can't defend themselves or each other...They lost…

'We screwed up,' Tigress thought, grimacing.

Now Vadic wasn't stupid, he already knew Po wasn't going to come, it was common sense that the guy would be not coming one way or another because of his broken leg and arm. Vadic didn't want this though he wanted to slaughter the panda and feel the triumph of defeating the dragon warrior so he decided he'll have to keep his friends hostages. The only problem was the five were skilled, his bulls were not so he would have to execute a good plan to capture them. That said plan was he would only bring a quarter of his army of bulls to the view of their opponents and the rest will hide out. Like a zombie apocalypse in movies how at random moments zombies would come blasting in like a tidal wave, the bulls came popping out of nowhere and mobbed them. All the bulls hiding out only had to wait for the signal Vadic would send to when it was okay to attack.

No matter how highly skilled the five may have been they couldn't have defended an attack where it was literally raining bulls unless they actually expected something like this would happen and be able to execute a plan to counter the attack.

Vadic smiled triumphantly towering over them while they were on the ground watching his every move.

"That was dirty," Viper sneered at Vadic barely keeping her anger intact trying to slip through the net.

"So what? It's called battle tactics." Vadic mocked.

Tigress was sitting there looking for a chance to escape and keeping calm, Monkey was thrashing around, Crane was feeling anxious inside but kept a composed face. Now what about Mantis? Well it's a bit hard to tell since he's tiny so let's all zoom in and focus on his face and posture. Okay, posture: normal, breathing: normal and face:nor- wait. His face is still a bit too tiny so let's zoom in even more…Face: constipated. Not that it matters since no one else can see if he's nervous or not. You could all easily guessed how Master Shifu is he was composed and tried to search with his eyes for some means of escaping.

"Hey, you uh,what was it… Shifu? Yeah Shifu send a message to the panda that if he doesn't come by sundown I'll snuff your friends lives,"Vadic said casually to Master Shifu, amused by their surprised expressions.

"Bastard!" Tigress yelled, "Just fight me instead, one on one."

"Why? Are you the dragon warrior? No you're not so shut up."

Tigress was seething with anger, she didn't like how he was looking down at her, it frustrated her and his attitude was something else.

"I need Zeng to send the message but I don't know where he is," Master Shifu replied. "Oh and it's MASTER Shifu."

"Does it look like I care? Anyway if you have no idea where your messenger is I'll just send in my bulls. Hey Bob, go to the Jade Palace, find the dragon warrior and tell the message. Wreck the place if you have to."

Bob was unconscious before but woke up during the trap plan so he was a bit annoyed that he was being picked to do a job after a sore battle. Reluctantly he went to the Jade palace dashing up the stairs. Being the cranky guy he was trashed the place and stole anything eye-catching.

"HEY DRAGON WARRIOR, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Bob yelled.

Po, believe it or not was asleep dreaming about him and you know who. After a couple shouts from the Bob he woke up. Po was a bit cranky now since he has been woken up from his beautiful slumber and went out of his room to see who was calling him. He walked out of the room with this single crutch and saw a bull in the palace. Was he mad? Well Guess what, he wasn't, he was downright hot stricken burning, furiously mad at the sight of a bull that's part of Vadic's gang in the KITCHEN eating Monkey's cookies. HE was going to steal those cook-ahem- I mean those were his friend's cookies and the enemy was EATING them. Not only that the enemy was in the kitchen which was practically Po's sanctuary.

Bob didn't even notice Po standing there watching him, after all that hollering Bob had decided to raid the kitchen for food and he accidently knocked a jar that fell from the top. To his luck, they were cookies, one of his favorite food but to his misfortune Po was standing there glaring at him…but he still hasn't notice until Po finally coughed.

"Ahem," Po coughed out.

Bob heard the sound but he decided not to look at who it was assuming it was some pipsqueak that could be easily clobbered. Po watched him and was getting annoyed at the attention he was receiving which was none.

"AHEMERGHIEM."

Now that freaked Bob out because the sound was just…just so obnoxious that it's almost impossible for you to NOT look. Bob turned around and look and behold it was Po the dragon warrior.

"Oh (munch) it's (smack) you," Bob said while snacking on the cookies still.

"Uh yeah it's me and what exactly are you doing here?"

"I have a message from Vadic."

That got Po's attention, the fact that the enemy was in the kitchen munching on cookies has been forgotten.

"If you don't show up before sundown he'll kill your friends," Bob said continuing on.

"W-What," Po said fearfully. Afraid of losing his friends he rushed towards the exit, even though his leg was still in pretty bad shape.

Bob watched him and was genuinely surprised Po actually went even with the condition he was in.

'That's stupid,' Bob thought. 'It's all about survival in this world, you should just look out for yourself.' Memories of how the Five fought sprang up in his mind and remember how he was at actually in awe at the moment. 'It's like they were dancing together…' Bob shook his head of the idea and continued to raid the palace while eating cookies.

Po ran as fast as one good leg can carry him. Thoughts of regret of he should have joined the battle earlier gave him grief.

'Aw, stop that Po, thinking about that won't solve anything,' Po thought. 'I got to save my friends.' And just like that he gain a powerful resolve to help keep him going.

Once he got there he couldn't believe the sight laid out before him. All of his friends were really banged up. It was a bloody mess, all of his friends bodies looked twisted up except for one (don't want to go into too much graphic detail). Thank goodness it was Tigress, she was the only one with her bones intact but she was still heavily damaged.

"Tigress!" Po shouted as he run/limped to Tigress.

"Po?" Tigress said, for a second there was relief in her eyes but then there was horror in it. "Po! What are you doing here! You're injured go back while you still can!"

"Are you kidding me? No way after I went through all the trouble to get here."

"Oh? So you're finally here," A new voice joined in. Po turned and had anger flaring up in his was watching the scene before her, and suddenly she couldn't control her anger anymore. She dug out her claws and started to free herself from the net, making sure Vadic didn't saw her or her plan would be ruined.

"Vadic… What did you do to my friends…?" Po seethed at Vadic's sadistic grin and glared at the weapon in his enemies' hand. It was the hammer and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he used to damage his friends with.

"I think it looks pretty obvious but anyway I got bored waiting for you so I decided to pass the time by seeing how many bones I can break while waiting for you."

"You monster!"

"Well what did you expect from us? We're a band of raiders! We don't plan on playing nice. Oh and you know that snake, I got to say she was pretty hard to break because of how flexible she can be."

Po watched in horror at what came out of his mouth. There was just no way he'll stand and watch this or even turn around and forsake everything that has been said.

"Tigress…" Po began.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop me."

"But!"

"Don't you understand?! Do you really expect me to stand back after what I heard and saw! No way am I going to watch this maniac have his way and if I don't fight him all of you are going to die. Only a pitiful coward would walk away from this!"

Tigress could only stare at Po, of course she could understand! But the state he was in is terrible and the odds were not in their favor!

'He's going to fight…He's going to risk his life…You don't want him to die…so what are you going to do,' Tigress's conscious bugged and Tigress only smiled back at the silly question her conscious had seriously asked her since it was pretty obvious. Shenages to break the net and go by his side.

"Po, did you really think you were going to get to be the center of attention?" Tigress said smirking at Po. Po looked at her and could only smile back gratefully.

"Just don't get in my way."

"I should be saying that."

**well, here you go. Hipe you like it! Also please leave your reviews! I will try to update soon, still, i have to carry out a project... but oh well,**

**-Peace out:)**


	5. Chapter 5- The battle

**Author's note:**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it, it might not be as good since it was rushed, but none less, enjoy it! **

Chapter 5

Bob was watching Tigress and Po fight the army of bulls when he came back from the Jade Palace and joined in the battle. The bulls have circled around them and assaulted whenever they got close enough. Bob was still too far away to attack so he just watched waiting for his time to attack and couldn't help but be at awe at how they're fighting. How they moved in perfect unison as if they could read each other's mind. When Po would duck from a sword about to slash his head off Tigress would kick away the sword holder and when Tigress is about get wacked by some chains Po would step in front. As he goes in front of Tigress he would grab the chains and pull it back forcing the chain user to be pulled along. Tigress would then punch the chain user, launching the bull into another once and another on creating a domino effect.

To say Bob was irritated would only be part of what he's feeling. He was confused, bewildered, flabbergasted and because of these emotions he was feeling aggravated, irritated and just plain annoyed.

'I don't get it…' Bob thought as he saw a bull fly away from the impact of a Po punch. 'Why are they...' Tigress took a hit to the jaw and fell to the ground but stood back up. '…still fighting' Po collapsed from accidentally putting too much support on his broken right leg. 'Even though he's hurt.' Po stood back up with his right leg looking even worse than before. 'They're idiots for fighting but how are these idiots still fighting and they are actually managing to beat us up. We're in perfect condition and they're…' Po rapidly punches all the bulls coming at me with one hand but bull manage to sneak up on him and hit is already broken left arm. Tigress, already filled with bruises from Vadic's hammer did blocked and endured more vicious punching assaults. 'Like broken bones.'

"Why don't you just give up?!" Bob yelled surprised at his own question. Not quite sure why he asked it.

"Because!" Po began simultaneously doing a one hand stand to dodge an attack. "Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mants, Master Shifu and Tigress are all precious friends!" Memories of how he first them flooded his mind. It wasn't the ideal meeting for him to meet his role models in the past but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

'Precious? None of the bull raiders here consider each other valuable as a friend just…useful. If one of them saw their bull ally about drowning they would have done nothing. We value our own lives more.'

"That's," Tigress began catching Bob's attention. "The very reason why we're fighting, to protect what we love."

"That's got to be the cheesiest thing I ever heard came out of your mouth, Tigress," Po said flipping a bull one hand.

"Don't get used to it," Tigress deadpanned, jumping off the flipped bull to do a high kick in the sea of bulls.

Bob didn't know what he felt anymore…he wasn't sure if he was touched or what? They have something he never really thought of and the more he stared at them, it occurred to him that is just doesn't seem fair. It didn't seem like a fair battle to have, attacking them while they're injured.

Vadic was watching them for a while quite irritated that his men can't beat a fat panda with broken leg and arm with an already injured tiger. I mean seriously...it was literally one-hundred against two and all they can do is waste Po and Tigress' stamina. Swinging his hammer over on his shoulder he made a straight charge to…Tigress. He knocked everything in his way even his own bulls. Yanking his death-dealing hammer back to prepare for the swing he was going to use to strike, he was one meter away from his target so he stopped and took a compelling energy filled step forward. Vadic used all the strength he could muster and slammed the hammer into…Po.

"PO!" Tigress screamed.

What happened one minute before was, Po saw the hammer about to slam at Tigress and made a mad dash to somehow save Tigress. Tigress, noticing the life-taking hammer a little too late could only close her eyes and wait for the pain to consume her whole body. The thing was though she heard a pain smacking crack with a mix of a splattering noises but felt nothing and so she opened her eyes. The sight of a body dented to the stomach was absolutely revolting and the worst part was the body belonged to Po, her dear precious friend that she just said would protect.

Po doubled over and hissed in pain. He did his best to lessen the damage by using his broken arm (hey, it was already broken, why not break it some more?) to block the hammer that was heading straight towards his stomach. Po coughed up some blood and stomach fluids but managed to talk a bit to comfort Tigress.

"I'm…Okay," Po coughed out, "This panda of yours isn't going anywhere."

Tigress could only collapse on her knees in relief. It was as if time slowed down significantly for Tigress because she saw how the bulls were slowly inching along about to hit Tigress. Tigress was still a bit of a dazed only now noticing how exhausted she was and how that panic attack of seeing Po smashed sap all the energy she had left. 'No, I got to get up. Po's still alive and the others are still here, it's not too late,' Tigress thought as she shakily got up causing time to speed back on time. She went into a stance to counter all the attacks that were coming at every direction. The giant hammer smashing into Po caused him to be farther away from where he was originally at so Tigress' one goal was to get to the broken panda quickly. She soared right into another bull leaping her way that had a sword and grabbed his wrist wielding the sword. The grip on the wrist was too hard and too much to bear for the bull making him lose his grip on the sword letting Tigress successfully disarm him. Now that the bull was disarmed she flipped herself so she could jump off his head into another head, kicking him in the process, and into another head and so forth.

Once she finally landed next to Po she had to hold in the vomit threatening to come out.

"Po…I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tigress said with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine,"Po said who was struggling to sit up. "Sorry for worrying you."

"You better be! That was absolute reckless and now your arm is even more shattered! You better stay down for now." An incoming bull came with a scythe striking at Tigress who deflected the simple attack.

"Can you help me up?"

"Weren't you just listening to me?!"

"Yeah but I still got to get up."

Tigress could only grumble and grab Po, slowly lifting the panda up and used her legs skillfully to trip her opponents while keeping balance.

"I'm going to try an insane move, I never used before," Po said suddenly.

"Go right on ahead, not like I can stop you."

"I'm going to need your help."

"How?"

"I can't move my arms and legs so I need you to control them."

"Okay?"

Tigress positioned herself behind Po and put her right foot under his and used her left hand to grab his.

"It may sound crazy but follow every direction," Po said seriously

"Do you know what you're doing?" Tigress said unsurely as she tries to defend with her free arm and leg.

"No idea."

"…"

"Trusting my intuition here and-" Po said inhaling and exhaling deeply, "Inner peace…"

"Got ya…"

As Po spoke each direction where the arm and leg moved, Tigress tried to move his broken arm and leg in the same pattern. It was drastically difficult for Tigress to defend, listen and move. Also, with Vadic watching with interest put pressure on her trying to anticipate what he was going to do. It was too hard for her read his face since it was the same annoying smirk she just wanted to smack right off.

As soon the movements reach to a stance where one legs was in front of another, spread apart, one arm stretched in front of them as if shooting something out of the palm and the other arm pointed in the same direction but bent. It was silent and the bulls stopped attacking as soon as the duo stopped, wary of what attacked might happened. No one moved in inch and hold in their breaths in anticipation. Few seconds later nothing happened…

'This pose makes it look like something will shoot out- WOAH,' Tigress thought as a beam of orange and white light blast out of Po's hand. Only one thing was going on in Tigress's mind… 'That is some weird color combination.'

The light burnt everything in its way…leaving a black ash trail. Knowing what that light was capable off the bulls wanted to back off.

"This, this, this is AWESOME!" Po yelled, "Who wants some of the unstoppable duo!"

Immediately all the bulls backed off except for Vadic who was going to take another swing at Po.

"Do you remember all the motions you had to do!?" Po asked.

"Yeah I think so,"Tigress said.

Tiger and Po started moving together going through the same motions also trying to avoid getting hit by the death hammer…Which isn't that easy.

As soon they made their final move again, Po pointed his palm at Vadic. The delay happened again giving Vadic enough time to dodge the incoming radiant ghastly orange mixed white light.

'Ah I forgot about the delay, we got to stall Vadic for a second,' Po thought.

And so they went through the motions again and Po almost got hit by the hammer but Tigress managed to save him by pulling him away. How she pulled him away and still maintained the correct position was even a mystery for her. Pure luck?

As Po recognized they were getting closer to the ending position his mind raced for a distraction and saw Viper crawling toward him, as if Tigress read his mind she whispered something in his ear. Po nodded slightly to show his agreement and said "5 seconds". Once they got to the finally position Tigress charged right at Vadic. Vadic didn't anticipate a move like this and was surprised by the punch he got hit by in the face. 4 seconds… Po was struggling to keep his arm and leg up but thanks to the supporter, Viper, It was a bit easier for him. Viper wrapped herself around his arm to keep it straight while he just has to lift it up. 3 seconds left… Tigress was still trying to keep Vadic busy by throwing a bunch of punches and takin in a few weak hits by the hammer. Though weak or not getting hit by a hammer was still painful to her but kept going. 2 seconds left… Po was finding it increasingly harder to keep his leg up even though it's only have been 3 seconds without the help of Tigress. One second left… Tigress got shoved to the floor with Vadic towering over her heaving his hammer up to build gravitational energy and use it to slam her head.

"Have a great time in hell," Vadic said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Tigress smirked.

0 seconds left…

Tigress rolled away quickly to not get hit by the incoming blast of orange and white light. Vadic could only defend himself by shielding himself with his hammer. His hammer stood in the light's way to crushing Vadic and Vadic slowly got pushed, carving the dirt.

"What is your hammer made out of!?" Po aid in disbelief struggling to maintain the position. He was starting to think the hammer was invincible even to this great supernatural power until it started cracking… Soon the hammer just kept cracking and then crumbled all over leaving the light to blast Vadic to ashes.

The light started dying down and leaving a breathless panda collapsing on the groud. Viper released his arm and went by his side to make sure he was okay and Tigress also ran to his aid.

Bob slowly walked up to him

"You're crazy," Bob said shaking his head while all the other bulls ran away since they saw their leader getting obliterated. Everyone turn their heads toward Po expecting for him to say something…Dramaticness (is this even a word?) has went over 9,000… Po looked at him and had that distant look in his eyes and said-

"YOLO."

Dramaticness has sanked…

Just like that Po passed out…

**LOL, ok, so my friend was in charge... she did the ending, and got to say... unexpected with the YOLO thing, I thought it was over... but oh well, a little humor can't hurt, can it? Anyway, thanks and leave your reviews!**

**Oh and one of you reviewed in spanish, just wnated to say, that I do speak spanish, so if you want to talk to me or review in spanish, completely fine by me:)**

**-Peace out:)**


	6. Chapter 6 -Waking up

**Author's note:**

**Yay! Here's the last chapter! Hope you guys like it, and major thanks to my friend, she really rock this story!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Tigress' ears twitch at the low rumbling sound. She was currently laying her head of Po's bed, sitting on a chair in the hospitable. Raising her head off the bed, she stared at what lay before her. Po was currently being hospitalized and was in the hospitable bed Tigress lay her head on before. After the fight against the bulls Po collapsed and went into a coma for weeks now. The bright side of this was it kept the panda from moving around so much letting all his injuries to heal.

'That sound must have come from Po's stomach,' Tigress thought groggily but that's when it hit her. Whenever Po's stomach growls it means it's alive but his stomach doesn't growl unless…

"Po, you're awake, right!?" Tigress said desperately.

Po could only give a groan in response and his eyes started blinking rapidly to adjust to the brightness of the room. He turned his head to the side and saw Tigress seated there with a nervous and concern look.

"Tigress?" Po said with his voice scratchy and only then did he notice how thirsty he felt. Mouth and throat completely parched.

"Thank whatever almighty being that exist!"

Po gathered whatever strength he has and tried to lift himself up. Tigress rushed to help the tired panda up and got him to sit up, resting on the head board of the bed.

"Is this the hospitable," Po said with his voice still scratchy sounding.

"Yeah it is and here, have some water," Tigress said lifting a glass of water from the counter besides the bed.

Po obliged and grab the water out of her hands, drinking it greedily. After several gulps of water went down Po's throat he finally finished the glass of water and could talk better.

"How long have I been out?" Po said while wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Almost about five weeks…" Tigress said quietly.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, now that you're awake." Tigress lifted herself out of her seat and went up closer to Po. She raised her arm up and- SMACK! On the side of Po's face was a red paw print on his face made by yours truly, Tigress.

"That was the most terrifying, reckless and stupid thing I ever seen you do!" Tigress yelled. Despite how angry she sounded you could see the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. "I-it was brave and all but…" Tigress' head was now down and tears started slipping out he eyes. "It was s-stupid and I was so s-scared of losing you." Her voice could only choke out these words since it was harder for her to say them with her emotional state like this. The tears were falling uncontrollably. She started ranting everything she's been thinking and has been holding back these past few weeks when Po was in a coma. "Y-you saved me from the hammer and it was nice b-but you c-could have died! Don't you ever think!?" Memories of the bull fight and how Po's body got hit by the hammer and the sounds! The sounds were good enough for her the way his body sounded like it was getting tear apart and the fluid like sounds along with it made it sound so disturbing. After all her ranting, she felt a bit embarrassed for crying no matter how much she consoled herself that she had every right to be crying.

"Tigress, I'm sorry…Come here," Po said stretching both of his arms out. Tigress went into his arms and cried a bit more from this sweet action Po was giving her. "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"Yeah you were an idiot!" Tigress said calming down a bit. "A hero also….but don't forget you're an idiot."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Oh yeah I was wondering, how did Viper manage to get to us? Without her help our attack would have failed."

"It wasn't just her, all the five and Master Shifu helped each other out to get out of the net while the bulls were busy."

"Ah, I see"

"Yeah…"

"What about the bulls?"

"Locked up."

"… I don't know if it's the right time to say this but…"

"Yes?" Tigress sat up out of Po's arms and sat comfortably on the bed.

"I love you."

To say Tigress was embarrasses was, well, it's right but there are better words to describe this. Her face was beat red like red as a tomato and eyes wide not from fear but sheer shock. This is what she always wanted to hear come out Po's mouth and here it is. A warm feeling enveloped her which was pure joy and her mouth, that was a firm line before broke into a smile.

"Po, I uh, I love you too…" Tigress said awkwardly turning her head to the side in a sad attempt to hide her face and to avoid eye contact.

Po only turned her head back to face him and leaned in close. Tigress could feel Po's breath on her lips.

"You look really cute when you're blushing you know that?" Po said. Tigress right then and there wanted to punch his face but before she could, Po closed the gap in between their lips.

Basically they were kissing, I'm going to put it straight forward and if you wanted some creative thing going on then just use your imagination.

"Hey Tigress, me and the gang thought you- OH!" Monkey barged in the door with the five coming in and gaped at the scene. "…Did we come at the wrong time?"

"Yes…yes you did."

"Ok" Monkey said, slowly going out actually more like rushing at the speed of light going out. "BYE!" Monkey ran out of there along with everyone else besides Viper who slithered her way out. They ran to tell the good news to Master Shifu that Po was awake and Master Shifu immediately ran out the door. It went something like this…

"Master Shifu! Po's awake!" The whole five yelled at different timings.

"Really! I got to tell him what I saw in my other vision to get him and Tigress together!" Master Shifu yelled.

"Wait, you shouldn't-" Before Crane finished Master Shifu was gone. "Go in there…"

**YAY! Hope you like the ending and review! Thanks again to my friend! Also a bunch of new stories are coming out starting tomorrow! So check them out! Until then..**

**-Peace out:)**


End file.
